


Scarred And Beautiful

by charlesdk



Series: Tumblr Fics [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek discovers the scars Stiles got from saving the pack multiple times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred And Beautiful

It never really occurred to anyone just how often Stiles saved them, how often Stiles would use himself as a human shield, even though they could heal quickly and he couldn’t. Even though something that wouldn’t kill them, would kill him.

It never occurred to anyone, because Stiles didn’t let them know how often he was hurt. Sure, everyone could smell the occasional blood or sense the occasional pain radiating from Stiles, but that was usually when they were all together, and everyone else was hurt too, so no one thought much of it.

Stiles usually pretended it was nothing, shrugged it off. And it was starting to annoy Derek.

It annoyed him, because while Stiles didn’t care about how hurt he was, Derek did. It wasn’t until recently that he had realized just how much he cared for the obnoxious barely adult, who could never keep his mouth shut and who always stroked things sexually without realizing he was doing it.

It was bothering Derek, because Stiles not only got hurt often, but he got close to dying just as often.

Like just the week before, when there had been a witch attacking them in the middle of the woods, and she shot a spell at Kira. Kira could have easily lived through it, but Stiles threw himself in front of her and got himself hurt.

He didn’t tell anyone about the giant scar along the right side of his torso that he ended up with, but Derek saw.

Derek always saw, because he was always looking. Ever since the first time he discovered the scars coating Stiles’ pale skinned body.

The first time he saw the many scars on Stiles’ body, Derek had felt his heart drop to his stomach. It was by accident. It had been raining, everyone’s clothes were soaked, and Stiles had moved to the back to get changed. And Derek just happened to catch a glimpse of scars randomly plastered all over the temporarily visible skin.

He meant to bring it up, he really did, but he never found himself alone with the guy. Not anymore. There was a time where they would constantly be alone, where they would spend time bickering at each other, just the two of them without someone from the pack groaning at them.

That was before the pack’s youngest turned 18, and alone time with the 20 year old Stiles was as rare as Derek having a day for himself, without being interrupted by someone or something.

Derek had been trying to get some alone time, but he suspected Stiles was avoiding him. Maybe because Stiles knew what he wanted to say, or maybe because time alone had been awkward since their near kiss the year before, Derek didn’t know and he didn’t particularly care.

He needed time alone with him, and he would get it.

*

By the time the pack members got up to leave, it was dark outside, the sun had gone down hours ago. None of them had noticed though, all too caught up being around pack, family.

Except for Derek. Derek never stopped letting his attention slide over to Stiles, never stopped noticing when he flinched because he would sit in a way that was painful, thanks to bruises from the fight a few days ago. Everyone else had healed by now, but Stiles was human and healing took time.

Derek never stopped noticing, and he had had enough of seeing Stiles in constant pain, constantly using himself as a very _human_ shield.

“Stiles.” Derek caught Stiles’ arm, stopping him from going out the door with the rest of the pack. “Hang back a minute.”

There was a pang of panic, anxiety, radiating from Stiles as he swallowed thickly, nodding with that smile he always had on his lips. The smile he had when he wanted everyone to believe he was fine.

Derek chose to ignore Erica’s whisper to Cora (”Ten bucks they’re gonna bang”) and waited until the door had been slid shut to turn to Stiles, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes fixed on Stiles.

Stiles stood there awkwardly, shifting on his feet with his hands behind his back and his eyes darting nervously around the room. The silence didn’t last for long, because it never did when Stiles was in the room. “So, what’s up, teach?” He blinked and a playful grin played over his lips. “Have I been a bad boy?” he asked, a flirtatious tone in his voice and his brows wiggling.

“You have to stop,” Derek said simply, face stern and serious.

Stiles faltered a little, letting his arms hang along his sides. “Stop what exactly?”

Derek leaned against the table, his arms crossed over his chest. “Stop using yourself as a shield for the pack, a _human_ shield.”

Stiles scoffed, rolled his eyes, and threw his arms up, wincing at the sudden pain caused by the movement. “Well excuse me for caring about my friends and not wanting them to get hurt or _die_ , Derek!”

Derek groaned. “They will be fine, they can heal. _You_ can’t!”

“Oh my God, don’t tell me you’re actually saying I’m a fragile human being with no superhuman powers, so no fighting with the big boys, ‘cause you can’t take care of yourself, Stiles, you’re oh so fragile,” Stiles said, mimicking Derek and making wild arm movements along with it.

Derek didn’t know when he had dropped his arms and grabbed onto the edge of the table. “I’m not saying you’re fragile, I know you’re not. I’m saying the others can and will heal, and you won’t.”

“Do you not know how humans work? I do heal. I’m not permanently wounded, big guy. Yeah, I get a scar or two, you know that, you’ve seen them. “ Stiles hung his shoulders a little, obviously ashamed or maybe embarrassed. “But I’d rather have scars on my body than my friends in the ground.”

Derek opened his mouth, but he hesitated for long enough to keep it to himself, shaking his head as he looked away, his gaze dropping to the floor. Stiles rolled his eyes and he stepped closer, making hand gestures in his direction. “Come on, Derek, spit it out.”

Derek huffed, mumbling something under his breath. Stiles groaned loudly at that. “I don’t have your dumb werewolf hearing, dumbass. Speak up.”

Derek shot Stiles a look, clenched his jaw, then looked away again. “I don’t want you to get hurt,” he said, this time louder, although still mumbling. “Not anymore.”

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, a silence where Stiles was gaping at Derek, and Derek was looking anywhere but back at him. The silence lasted for all of ten seconds, before Stiles snorted and shook his head. “Well, then maybe you should include me in your werewolf training, so I can better defend myself. Or better yet, don’t pick fights with dangerous supernatural creatures who can and will kill you!”

“Who else is going to defend the city?” Derek snapped, eyes back on Stiles. “The police? They’ll die!”

“Because they don’t have the proper training, yeah!” Stiles sighed, although it sounded more like a groan. “Why are we even fighting about this? I have a few scars, so what? If you didn’t heal so damn quick, you’d have scars too. And everyone else would too, and you’re not telling them to be careful. Hell, you’re not even pulling Lydia aside and telling her to be careful, just me. Why just me, Derek? Do you really think I’m so fragile that-”

“Because I love you!” Derek interrupted, the words stumbling their way out of his mouth before he could stop himself. And once those words were out, Stiles looking at him with wide eyes and mouth hanging open just a little, Derek could only sigh and drop his gaze. “You’re not weak or fragile, I just don’t like seeing you hurt.”

The silence between them was awkward, and Derek could feel Stiles’ eyes glued onto him, could practically hear the wheels spinning in his head as he processed what he had admitted. Derek suddenly felt small, exposed, felt the urge to push away, but he didn’t. He stayed there and waited for Stiles’ reaction, whatever that would be.

He didn’t know what he expected. A slap, that loud laugh Stiles had where he threw his head back, exposing his neck and clutching his stomach, or more yelling.

What he didn’t expect were the hands on his cheeks pulling his head up and Stiles’ lips pressing against his own.

He didn’t expect it, but he didn’t hesitate to return the kiss, his hands going from the table to Stiles’ back and pulling him closer. He felt those long fingers caressing his stubble and down his jaw, encouraging him closer as the kiss deepened just slightly, and then he felt Stiles’ hands go behind his neck, one staying and another going down to his chest.

When Stiles pulled back, Derek leaned with him just a bit, before he opened his eyes and watched as Stiles licked his red lips. “So,” Stiles started, letting out a breath. He was still standing close to Derek, having moved in between his legs somewhere in the middle of the kiss. “You love me.”

Derek shrugged, then nodded. Stiles hummed, bopping his head lightly and letting the hand that had been absently playing with Derek’s hair slide down to join the other on his chest. After a moment, he patted Derek’s chest and nodded once. “Cool.”

Derek gave him a blank look and scoffed. “ _Cool_?”

“Yeah well, what else am I supposed to say?” Stiles exclaimed, his voice high and his hands flailing before coming to rest on Derek’s chest again. “I return your feelings, but I can’t…” His shoulders sagged a little. “I can’t say it back yet.”

Derek scanned his face, listened to his heartbeat. Stiles was telling the truth, and Derek could feel a smile tug at his lips. “You don’t have to say it back.”

“Good.” Stiles grinned and moved closer, their crotches brushing together, and he slid his hands further down. “Now let’s make out. We’ve gone way too long without doing it.”

Derek huffed at him and leaned in to meet him halfway. Stiles’ hands wandered, touching him, and it was making Derek’s blood rush south. “I hate your stupid, perfect werewolf abs,” Stiles murmured against his lips.

Derek pulled back from the kiss, removed his hands from Stiles, and pulled his shirt off, throwing it elsewhere. “Sure you do.”

Stiles dropped his gaze to Derek’s bare torso, and he ran a hand over the now bare skin. “This is so unfair, I hate you.”

Derek hummed, leaning closer to kiss down Stiles’ neck, the neck he had been staring at for years and wanted to do nothing but kiss, lick and touch it. “Your turn,” he murmured against his skin, moving his hands up under Stiles’ shirt.

Except he didn’t get very far under his shirt, before Stiles grabbed his hands and pulled back a little. “Can I just keep my shirt on and get rid of the pants? I’ve got a much better dick than chest anyway.”

Derek leaned back and looked at Stiles, looked at the way he looked almost ashamed or nervous. “The scars?” Stiles nodded, so Derek grabbed him, pulled him closer. “Those scars mean you saved someone’s life.”

Stiles gaze dropped. “Not all of them.” It looked like he was trying to build up the courage to say more, so Derek stayed quiet and let him do so. “I’ve still got the scar on my stomach from the nogitsune. I mean, I know Allison made a full recovery, but she could have died. I didn’t save someone’s life then, I just nearly killed someone.”

Derek reached up under Stiles’ chin, made him look at him. “That wasn’t you. _You_ save people, put yourself in danger, and I hate that… but I admire it.” He moved his hand from under Stiles’ chin to the back of his neck, pulling him closer until their foreheads nearly touched. “You’re beautiful, scars and everything else.”

Stiles looked at him, a smile slowly pulling at his lips. “That was so sweet.” He leaned against the wolf, closing his eyes for just a moment. “You know, I think I prefer the sweet talk over the bickering. Although the bickering is hot, can’t deny that.”

Derek leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on Stiles’ lips. “Keep the shirt on if you want.”

Stiles took in a deep breath, then leaned back and shook his head. “Nah, I changed my mind.” In a quick movement that was probably meant to be graceful but wasn’t graceful at all, he removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor, eyes glued to Derek like he was waiting for his reaction.

Stiles’ body was covered in scars, some faded but still visible on his pale skin. There were probably more on his back, but the most noticeable one was the scar that went across his stomach. It was healed but red, like Stiles still picked at it in irritation.

Derek ran a hand up along Stiles’ back, felt him tense under his touch and felt the rough skin that could only mean more scars, and he looked at him, snapped his eyes up from the scarred body to those beautiful, brown eyes watching him, nervous and worried. But it was Stiles, so he tried to hide it with a grin on his lips.

And Derek leaned forward to capture those grinning lips with his own, pulling Stiles flush to him. “Beautiful,” he whispered against his lips, and Stiles seemed to relax at that, sighing into the kiss.

Derek offered Stiles’ lips a few quick pecks, before he dipped his head down and kissed down his neck to his chest. Stiles sighed softly, letting his head fall back and his eyes slip closed, while his hands moved up the back of Derek’s head, allowing him to kiss the scars he passed.

“As much as I’m loving this,” Stiles let out in a quick breath, grabbing at Derek’s hair when he felt a tongue swipe over his nipple, “I’m tired of standing up. Your bed is way more comfortable.”

Derek ran his hands down to the back of Stiles’ thighs and pulled him up as he stood, carrying him toward the bed. Stiles grinned and wrapped his legs around his hips. “I think I could get used to you using your werewolf strength like this and not slamming me against doors.” He paused, grinding down on Derek. “Well, I would be okay with that too, if it involved making out and other things.”

Derek huffed at him, placing him on the bed and leaning over him. “So you’re saying, you want me to fuck you against a door?”

“Oh yeah,” Stiles nodded, reaching between them to undo Derek’s pants. “And everywhere else. And then I’ll return the favor and fuck you everywhere too.”

Derek hummed, thinking it over. “I’d be okay with that.”

“Good, ‘cause It’s gonna happen, big guy.” Stiles pushed Derek’s pants down, struggling with getting his underwear down as well, until Derek sat back on his knees and did the work for him. “But for now, I’m gonna need you to get naked and fuck me.”

And Derek did as he was told.

*

The next day when parts of the pack stopped by unannounced, Stiles was still fast asleep in the bed, very naked but covered, and Derek was only just getting dressed.

Erica stopped the second she saw them, reaching out to grab Cora’s arm tightly, a huge smile on her face. “I knew it!” she yelled, waking Stiles up. “Pay up, Cora, I told you they’d bang!”

Erica ended up ten bucks richer, and Stiles and Derek ended up fucking everywhere, including against a door.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://hoechlbutt.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
